lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Other Girl
This article is about The Lost Experience character. For the flashback character, see: Sasha (Raised by Another) The Other Girl is an anonymous blogger working with Channel 4 to run the UK's official Lost Experience blog. She is seen by fans as the UK counterpart of Speaker and The Lost Ninja, who are the bloggers for America and Australia respectively. Her real name is Sasha as revealed by Andy (Speaker) in his interview with Tom (The LOST Ninja) in Speaker's post on the 27th of September http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/a_conversation__1.html. She was also originally played by someone called Jeanine. She now posts on Geeky Tom's blog. Information *She acknowledges that the world of Lost is a confusing place, but pledges to 'bash through the walls of ignorance and confusion with her trusty hammer of truth and enlightenment'. *She does not work for the DHARMA Initiative or the Hanso Foundation, and doesn't consider herself 'an insider'. *She watches the show as it is shown on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom. *She doesn't like spoiling her experience by reading the comments and rumours of Americans or Australians (this is obviously a sly stab at Speaker and Lost Ninja). *Relies on her posters for help, and likes to keep up with the Lost Experience at her own fair pace with the help of her contacts. *Often replies to emails as "OG" (Other Girl). *The silhouette picture is not of herself but was created by one of her friends. *Took part in The Lost Experience Manchester and Lost Experience London. *Sasha and Jeanine were two of the panellists on the UK Lost Podcast. This has been confirmed by a co-panellist. Description from Channel 4 Hello there Lost junkies... I am The Other Girl and here's hoping this is the start of a beautiful friendship. The world of Lost is a confusing place, but you now have me here to bash through the walls of ignorance and confusion with my trusty hammer of truth and enlightenment. Failing that, we'll muddle our way through together any which way we can. For the record, I am not an insider, I don't work for the Hanso Foundation and I have never taken part in any of the Dharma experiments. I'm watching the show as it airs on Channel 4, so I have no prior knowledge of the story. I am also trying my hardest not to taint my own Lost experience by stumbling across any rumours, spoilers or any Americans/Australians that have seen ahead in the series ;) My credentials for writing this blog are simple - a lifelong devotion to television combined with a couple of friends in high places (it's amazing what a few pints can do to loosen even the most guarded tongues). That's all you need to know. So I can promise you that in this blog we will be discovering the show and its secrets at our own pace - no spoilers are contained herein, and if I link out to sites with potential spoilers, I will try to make it as clear as possible. I will also be investigating the mysterious Hanso Foundation's site that was recently re-launched, and trying to decrypt the messages received from the hacker we know as Persephone. However, I cannot fight this information battle alone: I will need all you 'other' boys and girls out there to send in any thoughts, theories or secrets that you have. Come on people, the answers are out there, we just need to open our eyes! See also * The Lost Ninja, official anonymous blogger in Australia * Speaker, official anonymous blogger in the United States for ABC * Ixalon's account of The Lost Experience in Manchester * Lostpedia User Elpaw's userpage account of The Lost Experience in London External Links *The Other Girl's blog *Geeky Tom & The Other Girl's new blog de:The Other Girl es:The Other Girl it:Other Girl pt:Other Girl Other Girl Other Girl Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:Characters